If you mess with ancient artefacts
by Paradoxlune
Summary: ...Then expect unexpected results. Harry uses the Resurrection Stone, but is he ready for what happens next? Strange magics are at work that will change the course of all their futures. All Harry can do is go along for the ride. Not that he's complaining. Canon compliant up until the Battle of Hogwarts. George keeps his ear. Madness and hilarity a guarantee. (I hope).


**A new story! Whoop whoop! Now, this is kind of what would happen if I ended up in the Harry Potter world but there's a twist or two. One being that my beta reader/co-writer is joining me! If you didn't already know, my stories are betaed by Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen, who's a really really good friend of mine. So all interactions between Fate and Death in this story will be based on how we interact with each other. We basically are the same person and it's weird.**

 **Fate=Karma (Co-writer)**

 **Death=Lune (ME!)**

 **WARNINGS!**

 **Harry ends up with the Weasley twins. Minor bad language.**

 **Dumbledore and youngest two Weasleys bashing. If you don't like then why are you still reading?!**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

 **Summary:** Canon up till the point when Harry uses the resurrection stone and someone rather unexpected turns up.

Looking back on his life, Harry was able to pinpoint the exact moment that everything was turned upside down and back to front, given a good shaking then allowed to settle. Not that that was a bad thing. Harry loved the results of this change. Although at the time he had never been so confused in his life. It all started that day in the Forbidden Forest during the final battle when he'd used the resurrection stone for the first time. He'd expected his parents and Sirius. That is _not_ who appeared. No, a lone woman materialised instead.

She was about 5ft 8 in height Harry thought with fiery red hair that she wore in a short, slightly messy, bob. Her skin was sheet white and seemed almost translucent which caused her vibrant green eyes to stand out all the more. Her form was mostly hidden by a swirling black dress a tall black boots that were vaguely reminiscent of Alice's dress from Alice in Wonderland. She was currently looking a weird combination of ecstatic and murderous. She didn't speak for several minutes, seemingly incapable of it as she waved what looked like a scythe around while she gradually flushed with some extreme emotion. Then, finally, she spoke. Her voice sounded far too normal to be coming from such an intimidating figure, the only strange thing being her accent. It was a rather posh English accent with hints of a Scottish and Australian winding through it, " _Finally._ You've actually collected the Hallows and called me! I've been going mad watching all your bumbling and mistakes. Now I can actually fix this mess you've managed to make of everything. Took you bloody long enough."

Harry found himself gaping at what this woman had said. If he went by what she said, this seemed to be Death herself standing before him. Then she was shouting something else, "Fate! Get down here! I know you've been dying to tell this idiot off for ages, now's your chance."

And before Harry's eyes, another figure formed. This one was shorter than Death, with long, dark red hair that reached her lower back. She had white skin to match the other god present and icy blue-grey eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul. This one was clothed in a vaguely Victorianesque apparel consisting of a black corset attached to a ruffled burgundy skirt that reached her mid-thigh at the front before dropping to her ankles at the back and sides. Harry couldn't accurately guess her height as her black boots had heels. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Fate's words, "Oh thank the Magic. I was beginning to fall into utter despair."

The newest arrival sighed out in relief. In contrast to Death, Fate had a strong Highland accent that fitted her perfectly. It was a relief to hear after the other's confusing mix of one. Unfortunately, it was Death who spoke up next, "You and me both, sister mine. I get that a lot of this mess is the old coot's fault but really! You could have done more to help yourself."

Harry got the distinct impression that he was being scolded like a little kid. Surprisingly, he didn't mind very much, he was more interested in finding out what the hell they meant. Fate seemed to realise this as her next words were, "Let's explain."

Death nodded along before conjuring three comfortable looking armchairs in a deep, blood red. As soon as he could, Harry slumped back into his chair, rubbing tiredly at his forehead. He could already tell he wasn't going to like what came next. Even with that, he wasn't prepared for what came next, "We don't have much time at the moment, so I'll keep this brief. Dumbledore is a meddling, goat faced bastard that's still causing problems from the afterlife. He set up Sirius and the Philosopher's Stone incident, could easily have stopped the Chamber of Secrets mess, should never have given out that time turner, knew a way to get you out of the Tournament, did nothing about Umbridge's blood quill, told you nothing or half truths for most of sixth year then left you to struggle through this year with not the first clue about the Horcruxes or the Wizarding world. If the goblins knew you were after a soul vessel they would have happily destroyed it for you. And they know how to remove that dinky little one in your scar _without_ all of this self-sacrificing nonsense. Ron became your friend on Dumbledore's orders, helped along by Molly. She at least did it because she was worried about you. Ron's still not someone you want as a close friend. Hermione's fine apart for her questionable taste in men. Hopefully she'll get over that quickly enough. Ginny is a nutcase. She should have been to a mind healer after the Chamber fiasco. But _nooo_ , Albus Dumbledore deemed that unnecessary. She's been slipping you love potions; I'll detox you in a minute. I'll explain more later, now we need to be getting back to the school. I have a twin to save."

Harry blinked when Death finished her impassioned rant, breathing heavily. His brain felt overloaded with information and he didn't know what to address first. However, when he opened his mouth, something completely different came out, "I thought Fate hated me or something."

That caused the two goddesses to laugh uproariously for several minutes, eventually Fate managed to choke out, "Hate you? No way. You'd know if I did."

Death nodded along enthusiastically to that before chipping in with, "We've been tearing our hair out over you. We keep on trying to make things work out nicely for you but that senile old fool got in the way at every turn. He seemed set on ruining your life. Now, everyone up. We're going to the castle after I've sorted out Harry."

Everyone leapt to his or her feet and the chairs faded away like they'd never been there. A second later Death was standing in front of Harry, eyes glowing slightly as she seemed to stare into his very soul. Actually, she was probably doing just that. What felt like hours later, but was only minutes she stepped back while announcing, "There! No love potions and no soul piece. Now, off we go!"

The next thing Harry knew he was standing in the Great Hall with the two goddesses and Death was moving straight for the Weasley family and Fred's body. Harry found himself running to catch up. He reached them in time to see her shoving through them while shouting, "Excuse me! Let me through! I can't save him from back here!"

That last one seemed to work wonders as the Weasleys all backed off except for George who looked up at the goddess while whispering, "How can you save him? He's already dead."

Despite his words, George's face was shining with desperate hope. Death's answer made Harry snort with laughter, "Good grief child, he's not dead. He's only _mostly_ dead. There's a big difference you know. Now, lets see."

With this pronouncement, Death pulled some glasses out of nowhere before shoving them on her nose and leaning over Fred's still body. Muttering the whole way, "Soul still in the body, just need to heal the major injuries and re-start the heart. Easy enough."

The next thing everyone knew, she'd sent what looked like a wave of pure magic through Fred's body and Fred was suddenly gulping in air and sitting bolt upright. Death strode away without a backwards glance, Fate and Harry hurrying after her. She moved through the hall like lightning, waking up several people proclaimed dead. One being little Colin Creevey. The last people she stopped in front of was Tonks and Lupin. Her muttering increasing in intensity, "Souls should have passed on. Killed with the killing curse so why are they still here?"

Suddenly she whipped around to stare pointedly at Fate who bowed while saying, "You're welcome of course."

Death huffed and threw a smirk over her shoulder as she turned back to the couple. The familiar wave of magic sprung forth with the same results. The only difference being that Death stayed in front of them, hands firmly on her hips. As soon as the two humans were aware enough to notice their surroundings she started in on them. Her voice booming loudly while her eyes flashed, "What were you two thinking?! You've just had a son! Are you so eager to die and make him an orphan? And _you._ Remus John Lupin. Yes, you have a life changing disease-or; at least, you did-but stop the never-ending pity party. It's stupid and annoying. Wake up and see what a great life you actually have for god's sake! Buy some new robes!"

Harry found the two adults cowering before the goddess frankly hilarious and promptly broke down laughing like an idiot. Two adults and a pair of immortal beings glaring at him in obvious bemusement just made it worse. Fate soon decided to ignore the strange human that had caused her so many problems and instead turned to address Death, "I'm changing the rules. You can kill the annoyance."

Death whooped and pounced on her fellow deity to crush her in a strong embrace before bouncing around like a kid on a sugar rush. Harry wasn't much better; the huge weight he'd been carrying for years had been lifted so easily by two people he'd met less than an hour ago. He was over the moon and it showed in his goofy grin and sparkling eyes. The two were whispering together, shark like grins stretching their faces. Before Harry could ask what exactly they were planning, Voldemort's voice echoed through the school once more, " ** _It appears that Harry Potter does not value your lives as highly as he claims. However, Lord Voldemort is merciful and offers him one last chance. My followers and I are gathered outside the Hogwarts entrance. Meet me there and we shall end this for all to see, Harry Potter. If not, you all die. I will not wait long."_**

As soon as the voice died away, everyone capable of standing started towards the entrance hall and the front steps. Fate and Death's smiles were evil in their intensity. Death pulled him to his feet and dragged him along in her wake as the group of three headed towards Voldemort's final confrontation. Harry couldn't call it a battle, as it wouldn't really be one. Fate summoned the Sorting Hat as they went before rummaging around for a bit before pulling out the sword of Gryffindor. As they passed Neville, Fate latched on to him and started whispering urgently to him as they neared the front of the crowd. And then they were facing Voldemort in all his hideous glory. The tense moment was ruined by Death's mutter of, "Pathetic."

Harry found himself muffling helpless giggles for the second time that day. Only these being could call Voldemort pathetic and mean it so utterly. And then Death was stalking forwards, scythe twirling in one hand, boots turning into heels and a black cloak wrapping around her slender form. Neville stepping out after her, Gryffindor's sword held firmly in his hands. Then Death spoke and all traces of an accent had disappeared. Her voice becoming smooth and cold, "Sorry to disappoint Voldy but you'll be facing me today. Not Harry."

Voldemort sneered at Death, expression disdainful. His high pitched drawl echoing through the courtyard, "And who, exactly, are you?"

Death's mouth stretched into a frightening grin, showing off her fang-like incisors while her eyes flashed with glee.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare, Tom Marvolo Riddle." She purred.

Harry noticed with glee that Voldemort finally looked discomfited. It didn't last long, but it had been there. Before he could even think of a response though, Death had flicked her right wrist and Nagini was flying through the air, her protective bubble dissipating. As soon as she was close enough, Neville swung the sword with deadly precision. He separated Nagini's head from her body in one clean stroke. Voldemort's scream of rage echoed across the field, mixing with Death and Fate's laughter. Voldemort quickly raised his wand to send a spell their way but before he could do anything, Death's scythe was pointing directly at him and he was frozen in place. A twitch of the scythe and he sailed through the air to settle dead centre in the clear space between the two armies. This done, Death stalked towards the still figure of the Dark Lord. Heels tapping and cloak swirling. Upon reaching him, Death started to circle him slowly, movements predatory. Then she spoke. Voice ringing through the air, "I've waited a long time for this moment, Tom. You could have been great. The cause of so much good in this world. Now, it wasn't your fault at first. Dumbledore has a lot to answer for to be sure. It's such a shame that we had to meet this way. You've become an annoyance so great that I get to personally deal with you. So, have you worked out who I am yet?"

Voldemort's eyes were wide with rage and thinly veiled fear. A twitch of the scythe allowed him to speak, though he still couldn't move. As soon as his mouth could move, he shrieked, "How dare you?! I am Lord Voldemort! I am immortal!"

Death sighed in mock disappointment, shaking her head at the twisted being before her. Then, to the surprise of all, she reached out and stroked his cheek. Her eyes were sad. "Such a waste," she whispered before moving back a step. When she spoke again her voice was cold again, "You are mortal, Tom Marvolo Riddle. And even if your Horcruxes remained it would not matter to me. I am Death, and it's time to stop running Tom."

Voldemort's eyes were now blown wide in terror, darting around for a way to escape while everyone else stared wide eyed at the goddess before them. And then Fate stepped from the crowd. Her face was grim. When she spoke, her voice was laced with sadness and regret, "We created you to bring change to the Wizarding world and save all magical children from hatred and fear. We wanted you to grow and be accepted so you'd work to help bring the Wizarding world out of the dark ages. But yet again Dumbledore destroyed everything and caused you and so many others extra misery. Dumbledore is suffering for his crimes now though. Let go, Tom. There is nothing for you here."

There were tears in Voldemort's eyes now. Harry wasn't sure if they were due to sadness or fear. Whatever they were didn't matter as Death moved to stand in front of the shell of a man before stretching her arm out before it passed inside of Voldemort's chest before withdrawing. A tiny, flickering ball of light cradled in her fist. Then, in front of everyone, she raised it to her mouth and swallowed what remained of Voldemort's soul. As soon as this happened Voldemort's body crumpled to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. There was a moment of deafening silence for a moment before Death spun to face the light side while gesticulating towards the Death Eaters while shouting, "Go on! Get them!"

That seemed to wake everyone up and the two sides surged towards each other, shouting out battle cries. The battle didn't last long though as most of the Death Eaters had given up with the death of their Lord. Soon enough it was only the inner circle members left. And they soon fell as well. Then it was only Molly Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange left fighting but Bellatrix was no match for Molly's protective rage. Attempting to kill Ginny Weasley was her last mistake.

In the aftermath of the battle some were surprised to discover that some of the Slytherin seventh years had fought to protect the castle. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis had been seen fighting Death Eaters by several people throughout the battle and Blaise was even credited with saving George's life during a particularly fierce battle against Yaxley and Nott Sr.

Madame Pomfrey was severely overworked in the aftermath and had to call in her healer friends from Saint Mungo's. Lee had somehow managed to set up a recording booth in a corner of the Great hall and was broadcasting news and interviews centring on the final battle. He, Fred and George had managed to fully hack into the Wizarding wireless network and were sending out their broadcast to every magical radio in Britain and possibly beyond, they weren't really sure.

Harry was highly amused to see Lee trying to interview Death and Fate. Their responses were golden.

Lee: All right folks, and now for the true shocker of the battle. During the hour long truce called by Voldemort, two strangers appeared alongside our own Harry Potter and started running round the Great Hall bringing people back from the dead!

Death: They were only mostly dead. Get it right.

Lee: R-right. Anyway. They then proceeded to face off against Voldemort, using Neville Longbottom to bring about the death of Voldemort's familiar Nagini. It was truly a stunning sight folks. He looked like a true Gryffindor wielding that sword.

Fate: I should hope so. It _was_ Gryffindor's sword after all.

Lee: It was? Wow. And to think people used to say he belonged in Hufflepuff. Neville puts the rest of us to shame. After this, the taller of the two strangers, clad all in black petrified Voldemort or Tom Riddle as she called him-

Death: That's his name. What else would I call him?

Lee: …Fair enough. It was then revealed that Voldemort was meant to be a force of good in this world and the person to change this was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Defeater of Grindelwald and former Leader of the Light.

Fate: Leader of the Light my ass. He judged a bullied little orphan on his power and ancestry and decided an eleven year old was evil so made his school life difficult and sent him back to a muggle orphanage year after year during the Second World War and Blitz. He sabotaged his career chances after Hogwarts then refused him the only job he really wanted. The DADA position. Then, he allows an innocent to go to Azkaban for 12 years and leaves a baby with abusive relatives without bothering to check and does the same as he did with Tom. Ignoring all pleas for rescue. There are so many wrongdoings that lead back to that old coot. He keeps messing with me and it's infuriating.

Lee: Oh my God. How the hell was he allowed to be Headmaster?!

Death: Because he was 'The Great Albus Dumbledore' he could do no wrong in people's eyes.

Lee: Before you all dismiss these words, avid listeners, I would like to introduce to two lovely ladies talking to me. May I present, Death-

Death: Hello world.

Lee: And Fate.

Fate: You're all sheep.

Lee: That's right folks! Two goddesses came to help us with Voldemort.

Death: Hang on a second. I would just like to point out that we wouldn't need to be here if you lot all got off your backsides and fought back. I mean, honestly. They were only a group of bigoted, idiotic mortals. I mean, seriously.

Lee: Umm… You really are blunt, aren't you? Anyway, can you explain how you got here?

Death: Simple. That dorky idiot over there finally bothered to use my Resurrection Stone. People have been seriously messing up his life and destiny and we've been tearing our hair out waiting for a chance to fix this mess.

Lee: You're saying Harry Potter called you?

Fate: Completely an accident of course. It was our last chance to help him though so it's a good thing he did it.

Lee: Hang on… You said Resurrection Stone. Does that mean that The Three Brothers really existed?

Death: Of course they did! Although it was completely different to how it was portrayed in that silly little book.

Lee: So what really happened?

Death: Hmm? Well the older two were right pieces of work. They would do anything to achieve their twisted goals. The first wished to be King or Emperor or something while the second was a right yandere. He 'loved' this girl but when she refused him he killed her. He wanted a way to bring her back but only to be with him. The youngest only wanted a way to escape his older brothers and live his life free from their abusive influence. I quickly dispatched the other two but the youngest lived a long happy life and I visited him often. When he died he stayed by my side and I guess you could call him my husband or some such rot.

Lee: Wait… You can have relationships like that?

Fate: Of course we can! We're gods so we're unbothered by stupid things like gender or skin colour. The only difference between us is that I have absolutely no interest in a sexual relationship while Death doesn't care either way.

Lee: That's… Not what I was expecting.

Death: Get used to it. Now excuse us, we have a life to sort out.

Lee: Of course! That, folks, was Fate and the-god-who-ate-Voldemort's-soul. And let me tell you, that was a weird sight.

The first thing Death said to Harry was, "Save me from hyphenated titles!"

This sent Harry and Fate into peals of laughter. Both shaking their heads at the exasperated goddess. She growled at the pair before stomping past them, "Come on, we need to go confront the Weasleys and get Ginny serious help."

It didn't take them long to find the Weasleys as they were obviously searching for them as well. As soon as the trio was spotted Death was caught in trademark Molly Weasley hug. The instant she was released she found herself sandwiched between Fred and George, George still clinging tightly to as much of Fred as he could. Once the Weasleys had got all their thanks out their system Fate spoke up,

"We need to discuss some things with you all. It may be difficult to hear but we are only helping you in the long run."

"Of course dear. Let's just find somewhere where we can be comfortable," said Molly, bustling off, mother instincts still on full blast even after defeating Bellatrix Lestrange herself. Soon enough they were all settled on some of Death's blood red armchairs in a quiet corner of the Great Hall surrounded by privacy spells. Harry had been placed in between the two goddesses to protect him as much as possible from any attempts by Ginny to get close to him. Fred and George had both refused seats; instead both were collapsed on the floor with their backs resting next to Harry's legs. Harry was surprised to find that he really didn't mind them being so close. This was new as he still found it difficult to allow Hermione and Ron to be so close for long periods of time. Then again, the twins had always been the exception to his rules. Maybe he could talk to them about the mess his emotions were due to being under love potions for so long. He knew they would listen and they could be very insightful when they weren't being mad inventors or crazy business entrepreneurs. Actually, they probably knew him better than both his best friends. Hermione was a close second but she'd always been too caught up in schoolwork or her latest crusade. She meant well, but the twins felt better to spend time with. He'd really missed their mad sense of humour and twin-speak. He suddenly realised that people had started talking. He focused back in in time to hear Mrs Weasley exclaim, "What about Ginny?"

Harry winced. He really didn't want to be here for this. Fred seemed to catch this and laid his head against his knee as a form of comfort.

Harry sent a quick smile of thanks his way before tuning back in to the conversation. Fate was speaking this time, "We'll be blunt. Ginny suffered severe mental trauma after the Diary and being possessed for most of the year. Dumbledore convinced you that she would be fine but she isn't. There's nothing that affects her learning or family life but it caused her to go from simply having a small crush on Harry or The-Boy-Who-Lived to having a full on obsession. This led her to dosing him with love potions during his sixth year and beyond. This isn't right. I've purged the potions from Harry's system and he's going to have a hard time for the next little while sorting through all the emotions he wasn't allowed to feel. I would like to get Ginny to a mind healer so she can recover and turn into the girl I know she can be."

Harry was shocked speechless when Fred and George surged to their feet, both angrier than he'd ever seen them. He went beyond shock when it was Ginny they turned on, not him and the goddesses sitting either side of him. Fred spoke first, voice shaking with supressed rage, "How dare you do that to Harry? He _never_ deserved that. At least the love potions we sell are designed to only last 15 minutes and we managed to set in boundaries."

"What you did is no better than the imperious curse."

"I don't know if we'll be able to forgive you, even if you're not in your right mind."

Their defence of him made a warm feeling surge through his chest that he clung to so it would last him through the rest of this conversation. Their piece said, Fred and George both returned to their seated positions although now both were leaning against Harry's legs to offer their silent support. Death and Fate both flashed them smiles before refocusing on the conversation at hand. Molly and Arthur looked heartbroken while the rest of the Weasley brothers looked a mixture of angry and appalled. Except for Ron. Ron just didn't seem to care. Ginny meanwhile was white as a sheet while staring at the twins and where they were resting against Harry. Finally Molly drew in a shuddering breath and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny?" Molly asked, voice quivering, "Is it true? Did you potion Harry?"

This seemed to snap Ginny out of her daze and her face twisted into something ugly and slightly mad before spitting out, "Of course it is. Harry and I are meant for each other. I just needed to help him realise that. I'll be Mrs Potter and we'll have three children and I'll play professional Quidditch and we'll live happily ever after."

"Oh Ginny," Molly sobbed out, looking horrified at the words coming out of her daughter's mouth. Without delay, Molly swept up her daughter while motioning for Bill to follow her. It was a good thing she did as Ginny started kicking and screaming bloody murder almost instantly and had to be restrained by her oldest brother. Grim faced, the two adults carried the youngest Weasley away to St. Mungo's. They left behind a heavy silence broken eventually by Arthur Weasley addressing the two deities, who had brought Ginny's condition to light, "Thank you for telling us this. Harry is family and we want him happy. I'm saddened that we missed what was going on with Ginny for so long. We owe you so much."

The goddesses were quick to wave that away declaring it 'nothing' and 'their job' soon enough though they turned their attention towards the other problematic Weasley. Ron. This time is was Death to reveal the news, voice low and dangerous, "You are no friend of Harry's, Ronald Weasley. Your jealousy and love of fame proves that. Stay away from him."

Ron shrank back at the tone before sinking back even further when the twins started in on him in a disgusted tone, "We always knew you didn't deserve him."

"How many times have you betrayed him over the years?"

"Don't you remember what we said when we found you at Bills?"

"Better watch out, Ronald. The gloves are off."

Then, together they proclaimed, "No one hurts Harry."

Harry didn't know if he should be happy or embarrassed, either way he couldn't stop the silly grin he wore or the blush that spread across his face. This is why the twins were such great friends. They were able to concoct the perfect revenge for any situation and were fiercely loyal. From behind the Weasley twins he watched as Ron went bright red before stomping off, looking furious. Harry sighed at that and groaned out, "Great, now he'll shout at me later."

Unsurprisingly, Fred and George weren't having that.

"Don't worry Harry. Me and George will stay with you so he can't corner you."

George cooed.

Harry shot them a look before drawling, "I know exactly which is which so don't bother trying that with me George. And it would be great if you'd stay with me until he's calmed down."

The twins stared at him with something akin to awe before dragging him up into a hug. Harry expected to feel uncomfortable but he trusted the twins and it was unbelievably easy to relax and return the embrace. When he pulled back from the hug, he noticed Fate and Death grinning at the trio for some reason.

"What?" Harry asked nervously. Their looks were far from reassuring.

"Oh, nothing," Death claimed, "Nothing at all."

Both blinked innocently up at the three men. Fred and George snorted loudly.

"We don't believe you," The twins chorused at the infuriating gods before them.

The pair just smirked back at them before turning away towards a rapidly approaching Hermione Granger.

Harry braced himself for the oncoming scolding, Fred and George seemingly trying to press ever closer. Fate and Death also appeared to be readying themselves for battle. Harry loved Hermione, he really did, but her unrelenting belief in books and rules was exhausting as it emerged at the worst possible times. Fred and George having his back was reassuring and the obvious support of two gods certainly helped. You couldn't find a higher power than them so as long as Hermione continued to worship authority figures they could combat her rage. Sooner than Harry would have liked, Hermione was upon them, the first words out of her mouth were, predictably;

"Harry James Potter! What were you thinking?" She screeched. Eyes flashing and hair crackling with magic. Harry didn't even bother to answer yet, knowing there was more. He was right of course, "How could you use that, that, _thing?_ Did you not pay attention to what I said it did to the user?"

That was enough for Harry, this time he was fighting back. He spoke up before she could continue her rant, his own eyes hardening with a cold rage, voice tight with the effort to keep from yelling at one of his oldest friends, "I was _thinking_ that I was about to die anyway and desperately wanted to see my parents and Sirius one last time before I joined them. How dare you scold me for that?! The very person who created that damn stone was glad I used it. You have _no right_ to say these things."

And with that he stalked away, the twins hurrying after him after one last glare at the flustered woman before them. Harry knew he'd forgive her, unlike Ron, but he couldn't believe her at the moment. She _knew_ how much good his actions had caused. How relieved he must be over no longer having to kill someone, even if it was Riddle. The fact that she still decided to yell at him, even knowing him the way she did hurt like nothing else could. He needed to get away and deal with all the swirling emotions clogging his thoughts. As if reading his thoughts, the twins guided him out of the Great Hall and towards some hidden part of the castle. Harry simply let them, not being able to find the energy to do anything but let them lead him away from the chaos behind them.

Unbeknownst to Harry, back in the Great Hall, two goddesses were now staring down a fidgeting Hermione. Death couldn't believe this girl would let her obsession with rules interfere at this point after everything they'd done. They'd been on the run for a year, broken into both The Ministry and Gringotts for Morgana's sake! She seriously planned on shaking some sense into this idiot. If for no other reason than giving Harry his friend back. Hermione truly was a wonderful friend when she wasn't telling him off.

"Well," She ground out, "For a genius you sure are stupid, aren't you."

Hermione puffed up indignantly at that cheeks flushing with embarrassment and rage, "What do you mean by that?" She snapped out defensively.

Death snorted at that. Looking at Fate as if to say 'Is she for real?'

"Only the fact that you just hurt your best and closest friend over some stupid rules you humans invented around a magical artefact _I created._ "

Hermione visibly shrank back at that, looking shaken. Death wasn't done,

"You claim to care for him but you keep on placing authority figures and books before his views and needs. You forget that those people are just that, people just like you and hence able to make mistakes. You fall into the trap of thinking you always know best and block out his words, his needs. In a way you've hurt him worse than Ron ever could because you've just increased his inferiority complex by always taking control and organising his life. He would do _anything_ for you but I'm beginning to doubt that you would do the same. You need to think long and hard over your actions before coming near him again. He is under our protection and we won't let you hurt him through your obsessive reliance on others beliefs."

By this point Hermione looked to be on the verge of tears as the goddess's words finally hit home. Death didn't care; it needed to be said before Hermione did something unforgivable in Harry's eyes. Turning to leave, Death paused when Fate finally spoke up, voice dripping with disbelief and faint disgust, "You aren't _really_ planning to date that ginger waste disposal unit are you? He's a jealous, insecure pig who'll spend more time ridiculing your intelligence than anything else. You'll argue continuously and feel miserable."

And with that, the two immortal beings strolled off, hoping they'd done enough to sort out that particular mess. Chatting quietly together, their voices too low for anyone else to hear.

"Do you think Harry will be ok? I know the twins can take care of him, but his emotions are everywhere," Death whispered urgently to Fate. Eyes anxious and shining brightly.

Fate smiled at her sister god while nodding along, voice soothing, "Yes, they'll be fine. It won't be a quick fix but they'll get there. Maybe sooner than we think."

Thus reassured, the pair kept walking only to be stopped by a small blond missile that attached herself to the pair of them. The force of the hit caused the pair to topple backwards and land in a heap of twisted limbs, the human shaped cannonball still cuddling into them. The pair blinked stupidly for several seconds before Death let out an incredulous laugh and hugged the girl back.

"It's Luna!" Death crowed. Beaming down at the sixteen year old on her lap.

At this, Fate immediately joined in on the cuddle, a smile ready to split open her face. It was nice to meet one of her messengers face to face instead of just in visions. Death had always felt sorry for the little seer so had always made Fate carry Luna messages from her mother. It was the only way she could help the grieving child after all. Needless to say, Luna had become quite attached to the two women who had cared for her all these years. For the two gods embracing her, she had been a breath of fresh air, of light and hope as she could never be broken. They had helped her through the worst times in her life, keeping her company as much as they were able through her dark months spent at Malfoy Manor. It had been hard to watch her struggle with no way to truly help her but she was safe now and they could finally interact with her properly.

"Little Moon," Death cooed out, stroking her hair gently, "Are you well?"

Luna bobbed her head eagerly at that, grinning widely. It was unusual for gods to form emotional attachments to humans, but Death and Fate had always lived to break every rule in the book. After all, Death had loved the same human for thousands of years and now had adopted at least two of the fragile creatures as younger siblings of some sort. Luna and Harry were hers to protect, no matter what. She knew Fate would be at her side all the way, although she was unsure as to what direction Fate's feelings towards Luna really took. Either way, nothing would harm their little ones while they were around. Standing up, Death swept Luna up to rest on her hip, small limbs wrapping round the goddess' body.

"I have a message from your mother," She whispered conspiratorially, "She is so proud and loves you so much, Little Moon."

Luna lit up like the moon she was so aptly named after. Seeming to glow with happiness. That was originally where Death's nickname had come from, the little one's ability to light up a room with her joy. Luna was special, that much had always been painfully obvious. Her seer abilities were only the tip of the iceberg. Luna giggled and wiggled closer to the deity's strong form, letting out a breathy sigh before speaking, "Can I introduce you to Neville? He's really very nice and is so rarely bothered by Wrackspurts and Nargles. You haven't really met him beyond getting him to behead a snake and you really should thank him for that. It really was wonderfully done. Do you think I could get a snake? They can be awfully pretty, can't they? And-"

Death couldn't help herself, she burst into peals of laughter at Luna's rambling, causing the tiny human to scrunch her nose up in feigned annoyance that was ruined by her sparkling eyes and suppressed giggles. As soon as she could, she answered her little friend, "You are, of course, correct. We will go and thank our snake slayer immediately. He has earned our respect through his efforts to protect his fellow students this year. He's a true hero, just like you."

This caused Luna to blush as Death marched after Fate as they threaded their way through the crowd, some paling upon seeing their old victim happily clinging to the neck of the goddess of death. Death and Fate smirked nastily at anyone who did this, promises of vengeance glittering in their eyes. They found Neville sitting against the wall, bandages wrapped around his head and various limbs, downing potions while staring dazedly at the sword resting in his lap.

"Neville!" Luna called out, waving frantically from her vantage point before scrambling down and running to tackle the man in a slightly gentler hug than the one she'd given to the beings now standing behind her.

Drawing back she stared at Neville while speaking solemnly to the battered man before her, "Neville, I'd like you to properly meet two people who have been caring for me for years and have become very dear friends. You helped them earlier and they'd like to thank you. This is Death and Fate, the two goddesses that you just helped defeat Voldemort."

It was a testament to how much he'd changed that Neville instantly stood and bowed before the pair of them, not a hint of fear or nervousness showing on his calm face as he greeted them, "It is my pleasure and I thank them for allowing me to help in such a task."

"Aww, isn't he adorable," Death cooed, "It's an honour to meet Hogwarts' protector. You've done more than anyone else ever could here, Neville."

Neville flushed at these words, turning slightly to the side to hide his pleased embarrassment. Fate chose this point in time to drop her bombshell, "You have suffered for so long due to a failed destiny. I would like to lift some of that pain if I can. You shall soon discover that without Snapes ever-lurking presence you are a highly skilled brewer. You have already begun this process by helping in the brewing of medical potions throughout the year. This, combined with Luna's far-reaching knowledge of magic will result in you two creating a cure for Cruciatus induced madness. You will save your parents, Neville. And soon."

At this news Neville's face finally crumpled and his form was wracked by heart-wrenching sobs. After years of losing every last shred of hope to be told that he would be the one to make the long awaited cure was too much for the overwrought man and he could do little more than cling to Luna and sob his heart out on her shoulder. The bringers of this news remained respectfully silent as they waited for the tears to abate. It took quite a while but eventually Neville had dried his eyes and stood tall and proud once more. As covered in injuries, as he was, both old and new, he reminded the pair of a much younger Mad-Eye Moody. It was a sobering thought. These children had been dragged into a conflict far too young and they wished that they had managed to step in earlier. So much misery could have been avoided and so many lives saved. The look in his eyes was the only comfort as the were alight with life and hope for the future that had been absent for a long time as he struggled on through sheer willpower. He couldn't despair, as he was the leader, the driving force behind the Hogwarts rebellion. If he had lost hope they would all have been destroyed. Death only hoped that they could keep that light alive for a very long time.

While this had been going on, Fred and George had hidden themselves and Harry away in their secret workroom that they'd used during their Hogwarts days. Harry wasn't even sure what part of the castle they were in he'd been so distracted. It was nice though, they'd found old furniture from somewhere and the room was equipped with a couple of forest green armchairs and a golden yellow sofa. A midnight blue rug mostly covered the floor with a table sat in the centre of the ring of seats. Harry suspected that the furniture used to belong to the house common rooms and had been 'appropriated' by the pair of troublemakers. Off to the side a research area had been set up, with desks, cauldrons, blackboards and diagrams in abundance. It was perfect for the duo and Harry immediately felt at home. He let himself be dragged over to the sofa and pulled down to rest with his head in Fred's lap and his feet in George's. Again he was struck by how unbothered he was by their closeness. He had a feeling that the reason for that was tangled up in the chaotic web his emotions had become after the removal of the love potions from his system. He was distracted from his thoughts by Fred's hand combing through his hair. It felt wonderful and he couldn't help leaning into the touch. No one had ever really touched him with this amount of easy affection before. Between the Dursley's and his own shyness, it was no wonder this was so new. Even with Ginny he'd limited them to minor cuddling and handholding and the occasional kiss. He was incredibly glad that she hadn't pushed for more otherwise he didn't know if he'd be able to trust a partner ever again. When Fred spoke, Harry could feel the vibrations against his head and it soothed him further, "Harry, we're safe here. You can sort out your head and we'll be here if you need anything at all. Just do whatever you need to do."

Sighing, Harry nodded his head gently before closing his eyes and sinking back into his mind. It really was a mess and it wouldn't be easy. The threads seemed split into three different colours, a sickly green, a beautiful deep blue and a vibrant reddish gold. As a starting point, he worked on untangling his feelings surrounding Ginny, these turned out to be the sickly green threads. He was horrified to discover that he'd been made to date someone he thought of more as the younger sister of a close friend with a creepy obsession with him. He'd been with someone he was genuinely slightly scared by. If that wasn't enough to give you nightmares then he wasn't sure what was. Once those threads of emotion were firmly out of the way he focused on his own preferences when it came to relationships. This took far longer than he originally thought, as he wasn't as straight as he thought. Yes, he was capable of liking girls, but it wasn't as simple as that. Really, he could hypothetically love anyone he felt enough about regardless of gender or race. Harry felt sick at the fact that his own sexuality had been kept from him like this and he knew that even when Ginny got better he could never fully forgive her. With those threads taken care of Harry had expected to be done, but there was still a knot of emotions left over that he needed to deal with, these were the beautiful golden ones he felt so drawn to. He somehow knew these would be the worst and he was right. Not only had he been made to believe he loved Ginny, but his feelings for others had been brutally locked away before he was even aware of what they were. Unable to deal with this realisation alone Harry opened his eyes with a sob and before he could even find his bearings he was pulled up into a two-way embrace as they rocked him gently through his breakdown whispering soft nonsense into his ears in an attempt to calm him. Eventually he was able to pull himself together somewhat but the twins never once released him. They both looked distraught,

"Harry, talk to us." Fred choked out, "Let us make it better."

Harry drew in a shuddering breath before finally revealing what had caused his reaction to his own forgotten emotions, "I hate her. Before the potion she was someone I put up with but was creeped out by. She forced me to like her anyway and even made me forget my own sexuality. She stole a part of my identity just to satisfy her own twisted view of reality. I-I was even stopped from realising that my heart belonged elsewhere."

Both twins tensed up at that, eyes taking on a slightly haunted look.

"Who?" George croaked out, not even hiding how upset the idea made him.

This was the only thing that allowed Harry to tell them what he'd only just discovered.

"You two," He whispered brokenly, "And she stole me away before I even knew."

Utter fury and disbelief overtook their expressions then. Voices raised to a roar,

"You mean to tell me that we could have been with you for years if our own-"

"-Merlin bedamned sister hadn't been a crazy obsessed fan girl?!"

Their grip tightened around Harry's smaller body as they buried their faces into either side of his neck, breathing ragged.

"We've loved you for _years_. Possibly since we had to rescue you in that stupid flying car," Fred whimpered out.

This stunned Harry. They had loved him even with having seen how he was treated at home. This had to be too good to be true. But it wasn't. He could feel their breath on his neck and their arms tangled together around his waist. He hated to ruin their happiness even a little but he needed them to understand everything he was feeling, "I'm sorry. You know my past better than most, I won't be very good at this whole relationship thing and you'll have to go so slowly with me. I'm sorry."

Both heads shot up, eyes wide and hair sticking up everywhere, faces still smeared with dirt and blood. Then, both swooped down to press a kiss to one of Harry's cheeks. This instantly caused him to turn bright pink and grin like a loon.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Fred tutted, eyes twinkling with their usual mischief, "We've waited for you for years, you can go at a snails pace for all we care as long as we're right there with you."

George nodded along enthusiastically, grinning merrily.

"Plus," he chipped in. "We want you to come work as co-owner at the shop."

This warmed him like nothing else could. They wanted him, permanently from the sounds of things. Harry knew now he'd never become an Auror, he was too battle weary for that now. This future sounded far better and fit much more closely with what he'd need to recover. "I should introduce you to the last remaining Marauder as well. That should make you happy," he joked weakly. Watching as their faces lit up at the though before their grins turned wicked as they focused on him,

"Oh Harry-" cooed Fred, "You've been holding out on us." Re-joined George.

"How could you?" They finished together with a flourish before they set upon him for an all out tickle war. Needless to say there wasn't much talking done for quite a while after that. When they eventually admitted defeat they were collapsed in a pile on the floor, Harry spread out across the other two. As they lay there gasping George finally asked what he'd been dying to ask, "So who were the Marauders? You never told us."

Harry grinned into Fred's stomach before replying, "Wormtail was Pettigrew, Padfoot was Sirius, Moony was Remus and Prongs was James Potter."

This sent the twins into a stupor before they were both cheering loudly, "We managed to fall for the son of Prongs! One of our idols! Go us!"

Harry was laughing helplessly as he was lightly tossed around by their celebratory dancing and yelling. This was what he needed, a moment to simply forget the horrors he had witnessed. They all needed it. The time for tears would come, but not yet. Not yet.

Soon enough he was being set on his feet and dragged back along the winding corridors and back up to the Great Hall. He had to laugh incredulously when he realised that Fred and George's workshop wasn't very far from the Slytherin common room. Of course his imps would place it there, they would love the challenge and the irony. Then they were in the Great Hall and his twins were chivvying him towards Lupin where he stood beside his wife, both talking in low voices. Harry slowed at this, remembering Death's harsh words to the pair. Fred and George were having none of it though and before he even knew what was happening they were there and the twin red heads had glomped the unsuspecting werewolf and started babbling their worshipful nonsense. Once Remus had collected himself somewhat he sent a panicked look at Harry.

"You told them," he whispered accusingly, looking petrified.

Harry only shrugged helplessly while his grinned widely at the last Marauder and father of his godchild.

"Call it revenge for almost leaving Teddy an orphan," He quipped, voice light but his eyes betrayed his true feelings on the subject. Remus merely nodded his head at that rebuttal, face impossibly sad. Finally the twins released Remus on the condition that he share all of the Marauders secrets with them at the first opportunity and bounded back over to Harry, both slinging an arm around his waist and pulling him close. As soon as they touched him, some of the tension left his body and he leaned back in their arms, eyes drooping slightly as the need to sleep chose this moment to reassert itself. George noticed this first and silently communicated his thoughts to his brother, Fred nodded once and without further ado Harry was carefully lifted off his feet and settled in George's arms like a sleepy child. He barely had the energy to protest as George carried him off towards Gryffindor tower and the dorms he hadn't used in a year. Fred nodded a farewell before heading off in search of Harry's protectors and his own family. The Weasleys were easily found first and he only exchanged a few short words with Charlie who had appeared some time in the chaos of battle. Luckily Charlie was a private person so didn't pry into others business much, Fred really didn't have the energy for that at the moment. Next were the immortals that had chosen to protect Harry so completely. It took him a while to find them, but when he did it was decidedly _not_ what he had been expecting. Death sat leaning against the wall, Luna Lovegood cradled in her lap, hand running through the blond hair while the sixteen year old slept peacefully. Beside them sat Neville, still holding Gryffindor's sword and in deep discussion with Fate. At his approach the three awake members turned to regard him and he had to clear his throat suddenly, "Ah… Harry was exhausted so George carried him up to Gryffindor tower. I came to say goodnight and let you know there's nothing to worry about. See you tomorrow and thank you for sparing him from the final confrontation. That would have destroyed him."

Fate bowed her head in acknowledgement and sent him a sad little smile, "I should never have gifted him the burden in the first place. This is my penance."

Her voice was bitter at the last phrase and Death stretched out to hold her fellow gods hand in silent comfort. Fred had no words to offer her because, in truth, he agreed with her. The burden had been far too much to gift to Harry alone. He voiced none of his thoughts however, and simply turned away and started the long climb up to the dorms and sleep. He found his brother watching over Harry as the smaller man slept in the seventh year dorms. Upon seeing Fred, George beckoned him closer before whispering, "He's far too light and thin."

It was easy to hear the anguish in the others voice and Fred pulled him close,

"We'll look after him," he answered quietly, "He'll be good as new soon."

George nodded jerkily into his brother's shoulder. Breathing evening out at this declaration, however there was still more to say, "He asked me to stay. Said he didn't want to have nightmares. I couldn't say no."

Hearing that Fred nodded decisively before standing and pulling his twin to his feet. With that done Fred removed his outer jacket and partially unbuttoned his shirt before sitting back down on the bed to remove his shoes then proceeded to crawl under the covers to cuddle up to the fragile figure that lay in the centre of the four poster. George stood frozen for a second before scrambling to follow Fred's movements. Soon all three were ensconced in the bed, the two elder ones curled protectively around the third. It wasn't long before the only sound in the room was the groups even dreaming as sleep claimed them at last. Harry didn't have any nightmares that night and his sleep was more peaceful than it had been in years.

Down in the Great Hall the two goddesses felt this and shared a triumphant smile. Their little warrior was finally happy like he deserved. Their work was almost complete. They would watch over them a little longer before they left this world for their own again.

Sighing, Death leaned against her sister as she stared down at the fragile little mortal she held cradled to her chest. Turning she addressed her sister,

"You love her, don't you?" She asked, voice soft and gentle.

Fate only nodded, eyes focused on Luna's peaceful face and tiny smile. Death sighed again before taking her sister's hand, "It's alright. I won't step in your way to supposedly 'protect' her. If she loves you then I wish you all the happiness in these worlds."

Fate squeezed Death's hand tightly at these words, a content smile lighting up her own pale visage. Seeing this, Death chuckled lightly, "Looks like we'll be sticking around for a lot longer than I first thought."

Fate laughed right back at this, "I guess we are," she murmured.

The two didn't speak again, content to just watch over these mortal lives they'd saved not so long ago.

Silence blanketed the school at last. When the sun rose there would be things to do and the future to face, but tonight none of that mattered as the two deities watched over the battered, weary soldiers that so desperately needed rest and healing.

The next day dawned bright and clear and Harry woke to discover that he'd had the best sleep he'd had in years. He quickly surmised this was due to the two bodies tangled up with his own. Again, he was surprised to notice an absence of any kind of negative reaction to how close the two were. Instead he snuggled closer and relished in the warmth and comfort they so freely provided. Of course, the peace couldn't last and Harry was immensely relieved that it was Neville, not Ron who interrupted it. He could really do without his former friend's yelling at this point.

"Harry?" Neville whispered gently, staring at his friend in concern.

"Yeah, Neville?" Harry yawned, attempting to stretch while the twins were wrapped so tightly around him. Neville grinned at the sight.

"I just wanted to check that my brother was ok and tell you that I'm happy for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Harry froze, staring at Neville with eyes too wide for his face,

"Brother?" He croaked hopefully. It seemed too good to be true.

Neville grinned awkwardly, "Well, yeah. You've always believed in me and helped me. You're exactly what I think a brother should be. I spent this whole year thinking; 'What would Harry do?' It was what kept me going."

Harry was in tears as he lurched out of the twins embrace and threw himself at Neville, ignoring the sleepy grumbling coming from the nineteen year olds as he hugged his _brother._ Neville easily dwarfed Harry as he had grown a lot in the malnourished boy's absence. Neville was now a tall, broad man who was well muscled due to his year of fighting in what was basically a revolution. He still limped and was covered in bruises but it didn't stop him lifting Harry off his feet to hold him even closer as the younger boy released all the tears he'd held back this whole god awful war. Fred and George wisely kept back and allowed Neville to comfort their new boyfriend. They'd noticed the brotherly feelings on both sides of this impossible duo so knew they both needed this. Once the storm of weeping had subsided Neville sat down on the four poster bed with Harry nestled into his side. Sighing and rubbing his face he regarded the two red heads, "Hurt him and I'll treat you the same way I did the Carrows."

The twins gulped, only now realising that their boyfriend's brother had successfully lead a revolution against two sadistic Death Eaters.

"Don't worry," Fred got out.

"We'd never hurt him," George added sincerely.

Neville nodded sharply before rapidly changing the subject, "Clean-up's started. We didn't lose anywhere near as many as I thought we would. Lavender's in intensive care, as well as several others. We were incredibly lucky though. Colin would have been the only student we lost. Several Aurors and Order members died but it could have been so much worse. A couple centaurs died protecting themselves from the Acromantula and the Death Eaters. Hagrid's in a bad way but should recover. He mainly seems to be devastated by some of his own beloved creatures attacking him than anything else."

Neville paused a minute to laugh quietly before continuing at that, "The house elves were a fucking godsend. They're probably the reason we didn't lose any more people. Their leader, Kreacher, seems to be overseeing the clean-up and the burial of the few house elves to lose their lives. He's been brilliant. Oh, Trelawney's dead. She got hit by one of her own crystal balls. No one knows how. Hermione went with McGonagall to retrieve Snape's body earlier this morning. I don't know what those goddesses said to her but she's been rather morose all morning and has been avoiding Ron like the plague. Personally I'm glad. I never liked Ron much, he spent too much time badmouthing everyone, even you for my tastes."

The news of so few casualties' seemed to lift a great weight from Harry's shoulders and he managed a smile at the news of Kreacher. He was glad the elf had survived. He didn't think he could face it if his other elf friend died helping in this war. The description of Ron by Neville helped reaffirm his determination to end his friendship with Ron. He wasn't a good friend and was more of a hindrance than anything else. His thoughts then turned to his saviours.

"What about Death and Fate? Where are they?" He asked, praying they hadn't left.

Neville snorted at the mention of them, a grin threatening to split his face, "Turns out Luna knows the pair of them. They were introduced to the human cannonball that she turns into on occasion and she's asleep curled up on Death's lap. It was really quite funny. I should warn you, apparently both you and Luna have been adopted as family by the pair of them."

They couldn't help laughing at that description of Luna, it fit her perfectly. The idea that Harry now had even more adopted family warmed him. They'd literally come from a different world to help him and that made him feel so very loved. Life really was looking good for the first time in what felt like forever. He had two overprotective guardian angels, an older brother, his little sister was safe and he had not one, but two protective boyfriends who were willing to take things as slowly as he wanted. Life really was looking up for Harry Potter. With that heartening realisation, Harry decided it was high time to be getting ready.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out gently.

With a loud crack, the old house elf had appeared and threw himself forward to wrap himself tightly around Harry's legs, babbling happily as he cried, "Master Harry is ok. Kreacher has been so worried. Nasty Death Eaters came to the Noble House of Black. Kreacher escaped though, oh yes, he did. But master did not call for Kreacher."

It took a good ten minutes to reassure the hysterical elf that Harry really was okay and Kreacher wasn't to blame for anything that had happened. Once that was done, Fred was the first to speak up, "Kreacher, we need clean clothes. Could you go to the Burrow and retrieve three sets of plain muggle clothing? You should find a bundle of stuff in Harry's size in one of the drawers."

Bowing, Kreacher quickly popped away. Once he was gone, Harry turned inquiringly to the twins, eyebrow raised. George was the first to break, "We planned to give them to you before you left to do whatever you needed to. Obviously, that plan was foiled. We kept them on the off chance we got to give them to you before your next birthday."

Just then, Kreacher popped back in with a pile of clothes. Bowing, he placed them on the bed before popping away again, most likely to return to his other duties in the castle. George passed over the clothes meant for Harry before he and his brother disappeared into the bathroom to take showers. Nervously, Harry regarded the clothes they had picked out for him. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that they were free of bright, clashing colours so the twins had clearly had help choosing them. Harry suspected Lee was responsible for this. He was holding a pair of comfortable looking jeans that promised to fit him nicely for once, some new boxers and shorts and a plain black t-shirt with a beautiful Chinese dragon done in reds and golds decorating the back. The head rested on his left hip while the tail curled across his shoulder blades. He loved the whole outfit instantly and couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face if he tried. He and Neville sat in comfortable silence while Harry hugged his new clothes close until the twins emerged from the bathroom, both clad in fades black jeans and white t-shirts. One had a phoenix decorating his front while the other sported a kelpie. Using his knowledge of the twins, Harry was able to work out that the one sporting the kelpie was Fred and he quickly passed the information on to Neville before moving into the bathroom. Before he closed the door he heard Fred shout, "Toiletries are next to the sink."

Harry smiled his thanks before locking the door and stripping out of his soot stained clothes and finally stepping into the shower. He almost moaned as the water flowed over his battered form. He'd needed this. After standing under the spray for several minutes, he reached for the soap and shampoo to start washing away the dirt and blood left from the long, tiring day he'd had yesterday. It felt amazing to finally be clean again and Harry swore to never take the feeling for granted again. Reluctantly turning the shower off he quickly dried himself before dressing and brushing his teeth. His mouth felt disgusting and he was glad for the chance to correct that. Soon he was as presentable as he was going to get. The t-shirt and jeans were a perfect fit and he felt a surge of affection for his thoughtful twins. He knew it was probably George's idea. Fred was far more likely to try and create some type of mad weapon to use against the Death Eaters. The fact that Fred hadn't blown the both of them up yet spoke volumes for George's abilities. The funny thing was, Fred wouldn't mean for it to happen, he would just be curious as to what would happen if he tried something new. Shaking his thoughts off, Harry pulled the bathroom door open and re-entered the dorm, the twins instantly swooping over to pull him into a hug each.

"We really need to thank Lee for his assistance," Fred muttered while stroking the dragon decorating Harry's back. Harry laughed at that,

"I knew he was involved somehow," He huffed, "You two have no fashion sense."

The twin pouts only sent him into peals of laughter, Neville soon joining in at the sight of the twin's melodramatic pouting and the memories of their work suits. The twins sighed loudly while shaking their heads.

"No respect," George muttered sadly.

"It's tragic, Fred agreed, wiping away a fake tear.

"What have we ever done to deserve this attack?" They both bemoaned loudly.

Unfortunately they couldn't keep a straight face and soon joined in the laughter. They stayed like that for several minutes, relishing the light atmosphere before they couldn't put off returning to the outside world any longer. Slowly they made their way through the crowded common room, where for once people weren't staring at Harry, their attention was instead focused on Neville who Harry now realised had the sword of Gryffindor strapped on to his back in a sheath he must have found somewhere during the night. Seeing where Harry's attention was focused, Neville was quick to offer an explanation, "Fate conjured it for me, rattled off something about giving the soldiers a leader to focus on. The students at least are used to turning to me so I agreed."

Nodding in understanding Harry refocused on their journey through the castle. It didn't take them long to reach the Great Hall. Upon entering they were faced with the sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey standing around a table that had been carried to the centre of the hall and were quite obviously organising the aftermath of the battle. Shockingly, Harry noticed that they were currently listening to Kreacher, his house elf who was obviously explaining the situation quite thoroughly to the powerful group. They seemed to have a map of Hogwarts that Flitwick and McGonagall were leaning over, often asking for Kreacher's thoughts on the matter which Madame Pomfrey and Kingsley discussed something else at the other end of the table. Squaring his shoulders, Neville strode right up to the group, Harry and the twins instinctively following on his heels. Once he'd reached the obvious leaders Neville nodded a greeting before launching into speech, "The Hogwarts resistance members all bedded down in the Room of Requirement overnight as that is what they are used to. There are quite a few injuries but they are so used to treating their own injuries that they didn't even think to ask for outside help. Padma Patil and Hannah Abbot have both become highly adept healers and offer their services to Madame Pomfrey and Saint Mungo's. Seamus Finnigan had the worst injuries but many of them were present before the battle even began so aren't urgently in need of treatment. Our Slytherin allies joined us and have easily assimilated themselves among the ranks. Most are anxious to see their younger siblings that were sent from the castle or family members that they didn't manage to see last night. Besides that, they all are willing to do whatever they can to help with the clean up."

For Harry, Fred and George, this was their first experience of Neville's true leadership abilities and it was both wonderful and heartbreaking. Neville was only seventeen yet he was acting like the commander of an army. And really, that's exactly what he was. The DA may have started off as Harry's, but now it was Neville's Army. It was an almost surreal sight, these powerful wizards and witches listening to Neville so attentively. Madame Pomfrey being the first to respond, eyes full of relief and respect, "Thank you Mr Longbottom. It would be most grateful of the girls' help. Also, are any of the students suffering magical exhaustion? They were, after all, in an all out battle."

Neville nodded sharply before answering crisply, "We've been training for this all year, Madame. Astoria Greengrass and Parvati Patil both have varying levels of magical exhaustion. Astoria's was due to keeping several protection spells raised around the younger Slytherins to protect them from the few Death Eater children who attempted to attack them. Parvati's was caused by pumping huge quantities of magic through her friend, Lavender after incapacitating Fenrir Greyback. Her efforts are what kept Lavender alive until the healers arrived and took over. Hers is the most severe case but her twin is watching over her. We always keep a supply of magic supplement on hand as many of the younger children would call upon accidental magic to protect themselves from the Carrows' punishments."

Madame Pomfrey was nodding along approvingly while McGonagall was watching Neville with undisguised shock and awe written across her features. Kingsley was implacable as ever but Harry knew him well enough to notice the impressed gleam in his dark eyes. Flitwick chose this time to pipe up, "That is excellent news and I'm highly impressed by your group's resourcefulness and will to survive. May you please organise the least injured of your number to come help with clearing away the rubble. The house elves have already started but we need all the help we can get."

Neville inclined his head to the tiny half goblin before nodding to the others before turning to walk away, making a beeline for where the two goddesses were waving at their small group. Luna still fast asleep on Death's lap. Grinning, the four men quickened their pace so they reached them all the faster. This seemed to be the signal for Death to gently shake Luna awake. The tiny blond blinked several times before they zeroed in on Harry and immediately did her imitation of a human cannonball as she barrelled into his waiting arms with a cry of, "Big brother!"

Causing Harry to grin as one of the few people considerably smaller than him tried to wrap herself around his whole frame.

"Hello Luna. I'm glad you're okay," He whispered into her ear, holding her as close as he could. Over her shoulder, he could see Death and Fate doing remarkable impressions of the Cheshire Cat before they blurred through the air to join in the hug. It was a weird experience being embraced by beings of limitless power. It felt like they were everywhere and their raw energy crackled along his skin as the pair enveloped the two mortals. They almost didn't feel fully solid, as if their forms were constantly shifting and changing slightly. Add in the fact that their hair seemed to have a life of it's own and it became one of the strangest things Harry had experienced. Despite all this it was immensely comforting for Harry. Now if only Neville joined in… As if in answer to his thoughts, a pair of strong arms wrapped as far around the group of four as the much taller Neville could reach. He managed pretty well as Death, as the tallest stood at 5 ft 8 while Neville now most likely exceeded 6 ft. Harry predicted that if Neville ever became an animagus, he would be a bear. Maybe before this war he would have been something smaller and gentler, but the war had changed them all in some way. Had made fighters of even the most peace loving souls. He was interrupted from his steadily darkening thoughts by the approaching of timid footsteps. He wasn't sure _how_ footsteps could be timid but there you go. As the hug broke apart, Harry was surprised to see a very contrite and ashamed looking Hermione. His heart jumped with an involuntary surge of hope. Would he get back one of his closest friends? He really hoped so; he didn't know what he would do without Hermione to talk sense into him when he needed it. He just hoped that she'd finally shake off the last vestiges of her obsessive faith in authority figures and books.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered nervously, twisting her hands together before her.

Heaving a sigh, he responded, "Yes, Hermione?"

This seemed to release the flood and the words tumbled over themselves, "Oh Harry, I'm such an idiot. After years of breaking every rule in the book to get at you for something that ultimately helped us win the war. I should have followed my own words from first year. It's been proven right time and time again but I still clung to the rules so stubbornly. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione was openly crying by the end of her speech, forcing the words out between sobs. Harry could never stand to see Hermione like this. It was far too painful to watch. Sighing, he replied, being careful to speak softly, "Of course I forgive you 'Mione," he smiled at her and holding out his arms.

With a final sob, Hermione flew at him, holding him in a vicelike grip as Harry patted her back. He didn't feel as comfortable hugging her as he seemed to do with his siblings and Fred and George but it was far from unbearable. Eventually the sniffles subsided and Hermione moved back from their embrace, Fred and George quickly moving in to take up their preferred places flanking Harry.

"Something you want to tell me Harry?" Hermione joked weakly.

"Yes actually," Harry answered in a deceptively calm voice that all present saw right through, "Turns out that Ginny is seriously messed up from the diary and thought it was a _brilliant_ idea to drug me with love potions. Death got rid of them and I had the _lovely_ surprise of finding out that I'd been dating a girl I would normally feel uncomfortable being anywhere near and that I actually had feelings for her older twin brothers. Twin brothers who happen to have loved me for years."

Hermione gaped at him for a solid minute before her temper flared to heights never before seen. Her hair crackled and moved in a good impression of medusa while her eyes seemed to spit flames, "Wait until I get my hands on that-that _harpy._ By Merlin and Morgana, I might actually kill her. That's as good as _rape._ "

The air around the furious witch began crackling and little bolts of pure magical energy danced through her curls and across her dark skin. This, more than anything else, showed why she was the most powerful witch in her year. The only two to trump her in terms of sheer magical power were Neville and Harry. Neville's had been hampered by a wand that still served his father. The fact that Neville got it to work for him at all was a clear indication of his powers. His spells were extremely overpowered for months after gaining his own wand. Harry, meanwhile, had to combat his own mind. He had spent so long being put down and desperately trying to supress his magic that he'd struggled to reach his full potential except in life threatening situations. He'd finally broken that mind-set this year while on the run. It was either that or fail.

Hermione's magic was rising steadily now and they knew it would erupt if not contained somehow. McGonagall had noticed that and now arrived on the scene, tartan dress swirling as her own eyes flashed as she barked, "Miss Granger, what has you so worked up?" Her genuine concern was evident.

Hermione was past caring that she was talking to her favourite professor.

"Ginny Weasley is the matter." She hissed, "She _love potioned_ Harry. For _years."_

McGonagall actually stumbled at this pronouncement. Her face going grey with shock. It was one of the first times Harry had ever seen her speechless. He'd be enjoying it if it wasn't about him. When McGonagall had pulled herself together, her lips disappeared completely while her voice became ice, "I see. While I understand your rage Miss Granger, causing more damage to the castle is not the way to deal with the situation so I would appreciate it if you reined in your magic."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hermione's magic settled down and the tension in the air relaxed considerably. The angry witch let out a slow breath before speaking, "I apologise for losing control like that. I just hate the very idea of love potions. I see them as on par with the Imperius curse. The only reason I didn't complain about the ones sold by the twins is because they explained the restrictions they had worked into the recipe to make sure it could only be used as a harmless prank."

The twins preened at the mention of their work. It was their baby and it was adorable to watch them when someone talked about it. At least, Harry thought so. Tuning back into the exchange, McGonagall was smiling grimly at her favourite Gryffindor, eyes gleaming alarmingly, "Quite right Miss Granger. I shall be discussing Miss Ginevra's future at Hogwarts thoroughly with her parents, you can be sure of that."

Hermione's answering smile was positively feral and Harry suddenly recalled the fate of one Marietta Edgecombe, the last person stupid enough to cross Hermione Granger. He almost felt sorry for Ginny. Almost. It was his head she'd messed with so thoroughly after all. From the looks on Fred and George's faces, Hermione would have expert help in exacting her revenge. Actually, now that he looked at the whole group, he could tell that Luna and Neville would be joining the team. Ginny wouldn't stand a chance but his vindictive side claimed she deserved whatever they dished out to her.

McGonagall seemed to agree with his thoughts as she smirked before making her way back to the planning table.

"Excellent!" Fred crowed, rubbing his hands together gleefully, "That's the first time we've ever openly had her approval for one of our revenge plans. She wasn't even this open about Umbitch."

That brought grins to everyone's faces at the memory of the torment the twins had released on the foul toad. It had been some of their finest work to date and everyone worshipped them from that day forth. Actually…

"What happened to Umbitch?" Harry spat remembering the Ministry hijacking.

Everyone's faces darkened at that as they turned to look at Death and Fate who smirked in response.

"Oh don't worry," Fate purred, looking like the cat that got the cream, "She'll be becoming awfully familiar with the inside of an Azkaban cell very soon."

Everyone present rubbed the backs of their left hands while smug smiles formed. Payback was sweet. They all carried the scars of her tyrannical rule over Hogwarts and hated her with a passion usually reserved for Voldemort and a few of his Inner Circle Death Eaters. It was poetic justice that she would spend the rest of her days in the prison she'd sentenced so many innocent witches and wizards to during Voldemort's rule. Justice would finally be served and hopefully, they could get rid of some of the archaic laws still in effect along the way. Harry and Neville both now had enough political and public sway to really make a difference. They were both of age and if using their fame made a difference then use it they would. They had a trusted team of friends who would help them all the way. The twins were devious enough for them all, add in Luna's foresight, Hermione's encyclopaedic knowledge on anything needed, Neville's pureblood training and Harry's sheer stubborn nerve they had the perfect team to reshape Wizarding Britain. Not to mention a couple of gods to lend a helping hand. This resolution had all been communicated silently, determination shining through all their eyes.

Unfortunately, this historical moment was ruined by a red headed waste disposal unit more commonly known as Ronald Bilius Weasley. He was yelling already, "Harry! What d'you think you're doing, allowing those bints to say those things about me and Ginny?!"

Ron's face was bright red and he seemed to swell with rage. In that moment he reminded Harry rather strongly of Uncle Vernon. The twins seemed to realise this at the same time he did and immediately moved hide Harry from Ron's view, easily protecting Harry from the onslaught of harsh words and possible violence. Surprising everyone, Luna marched forward and slapped Ron hard across the face, effectively silencing for a few blissful moments as he gaped like a fish at the girl before him. Recovering himself, he turned on his brothers, "Well? Are you just going to stand there while someone hits me?!"

Fred and George's expressions were thunderous as they shouted right back, "You deserved it and much more for your treatment of Harry."

This left Ron spluttering, "But I'm your brother."

He whined, looking like a petulant child while the twins sneered at him, "And Harry's our boyfriend. Frankly, he deserves our protection far more than you do."

"What?!" Ron roared, turning to Hermione next, "Mione. C'mon, Talk some sense into them. Harry's meant to be with Ginny. They've all gone insane."

Whatever he was expecting from Hermione, it was certainly not a punch directly to his nose. He reeled back with a small scream, blood pouring down his face while Hermione screamed directly into his face, "NO, I'm the one who was insane for ever finding you attractive Ronald Bilius Weasley. You are an immature, greedy, pathetic excuse of a human being in desperate need of a wake up call. Get. Out. Of. My. _Sight._ "

Ron beat a hasty retreat at that, still cradling his bloody nose. The first words Hermione uttered to the group were, "That felt good."

"You've gotten better," Harry quipped, remembering Malfoy in third year.

And to think he'd thought her scary then. It was _nothing_ on her now. Luna started clapping first and it soon spread to encompass the whole group. Hermione stood in the centre and blushed as Fred and George wolf whistled and cheered loudly. Drawing the attention of most of the hall to their group.

"Go Hermione!" laughed Neville, looking the most relaxed he had since this nightmare of a year began. Fred took it upon himself to tell the whole hall what had happened a few minutes prior, "Everyone! You all know my brother and what a right git he is, right?" A resounding cheer echoed through the hall at this question, "Well, he was going off about Harry and Luna and managed to make the lovely Hermione lose her cool rather spectacularly. I am pleased to announce that the rumours about the lady Hermione's punching skills fall short. I doubt my _dear_ brother's nose will ever recover from the encounter."

The cheering at this proclamation nearly lifted the charmed ceiling. Harry had never realised just how unpopular Ron really was. It was a bit of a horrible thought. How many people had been put off becoming his friend by Ron's bullying, ignorant attitude? How many times had he spouted lies about Harry to others to isolate him? He was eternally grateful to Death and Fate for turning his life around as they had. His life had truly never been better.


End file.
